El Regreso del Crepúsculo
by Danielle Malfoy-Potter
Summary: Su peor error fue haber roto ese espejo, según por el bien de todos, no sabía que esa decisión causaría una nueva guerra. Por causas extrañas ella vuelve a Hyrule, pero no lo hace sola, lo hace con compañía del mismo crepúsculo y esta vez.. tal vez ni el mismo Link esté preparado para ello.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

-Link… yo…- una lágrima, una sola, descendió por la delicada cara azulada de la princesa del Crepúsculo, su mirada decía tantas cosas que Link no supo cómo interpretarlas- nos vemos – ella sonríe, pero es una sonrisa amarga, y mientras dice eso, empuja su lágrima, la cual flota hacia el espejo, y Link lo entiende. Es una frase sin sentido, una promesa sin valor alguno. Y cuando la lágrima toca el centro del espejo y este empieza a quebrarse en millones de pedazos diminutos, Link siente como si fuera su corazón y, comprende, que no hay vuelta atrás, que ese es el final. Que nunca la volverá a ver. La princesa sube rápidamente las escaleras y le ofrece una sonrisa más al joven héroe. Y este dice algo, algo que se opaca con el sonido de la teletransportación hacia el crepúsculo y el espejo romperse. Pero la princesa de Hyrule lo sabe. Ella sabe lo que dijo el héroe.

-Midna…-

El ambiente de pronto se oscurece y la princesa de Hyrule se siente caer. Nubes negras cubren el anterior ocaso.

Abre sus ojos, intenta enfocar mientras su mente se enfrenta al nuevo día. Está en su habitación, la habitación real del castillo de Hyrule. Ella es una reina y tiene un nuevo día por delante.

-Su majestad- llaman a la puerta y solo da el permiso de entrar para volver a enroscarse entre las suaves y finas telas de sábanas. – Mi pequeña Zelda – dice dulcemente Impaz entrando – Debería estar en el baño y no durmiendo – la princesa no contesta y la pequeña viejita lo entiende, ha sido ese sueño otra vez. Donde el mundo de Hyrule vuelve a caer bajo las manos de Ganondorf. Y Zelda tiene miedo, porque nunca había pasado que la maldad atacara dos veces en un mismo siglo. Y eso ya es muy malo. – Princesa Zelda, sus responsabilidades – y con eso la rubia, de tan solo veinte años, se levanta decidida a dar todo por su pueblo, mientras pueda.


	2. Capítulo 1: Dos Años

Enserio espero que les guste el primer capítulo y por más pequeña que sea la idea díganmelo. Gracias por leer

...

-Princesa Midna- suena desde la puerta y la llamada solo agarra la almohada y se tapa con ella. No quiere volver a la realidad, quiere volver a ese recuerdo de hace más de 2 años. Dos largos años. Cuando conoció la felicidad, a manos de aquel lobito el cual se transformó en un príncipe, el príncipe perfecto para Zelda. Bufa un poco y se levanta con esfuerzos sobrehumanos caminando perezosamente hacia su bañera donde se relaja un instante y queda con su mente en blanco, después se seca el cabello y con una bata camina al armario real, donde guarda el especial vestido de hoy. Un hermoso y largo vestido ceremonial negro con varias runas de buena suerte y amor. Una bobería para ella, la cual hoy se casaba por el bien del reino. Los seres del crepúsculo querían un rey y ella se los daría. Aunque por dentro doliera.

Al salir de su habitación varias sirvientas le ayudaran con el cabello y, todas con gran felicidad, le desean suerte y amor, agarra su ramo de flores silvestres naranjas y negras y, deseando que terminara esta tortura con rapidez, camina al altar. Allí la esperaban los dos reinos que se unirían al casarse ella con el príncipe Altair. El chico era tan dulce, su mirada no daba más que paz. Pero ella no podía quererle, no, porque al ver esos ojos rojizos que tenía ella solo veía otros ojos.

La música empezó a sonar y ella camina con la elegancia que debía representarla, cierra un momento sus ojos y suspira para evitar llorar. No, eso no debía pasar. Por su bien y el de su reino debía ser fuerte y con toda la fuerza de voluntad que junta, termina el largo tramo.

-Estamos aquí reunidos para presenciar la unión de dos herederos….- Midna ignora completamente lo que dice la sacerdotisa de su reino y decide perderse entre sus pensamientos. En recordar las lluvias y las noches estrelladas de Hyrule, en el campo abierto, en el fuerte sol de verano o las frías tormentas en el Pico Nevado.

-Princesa...- susurra Altair- los votos- el ríe ligeramente, acostumbrado a que, si a la Princesa no le interesaba algo, se ponía a divagar.

-Yo, Midna, princesa y heredera del reino del Sur, te ofrezco a ti mi amor y mi reino. Para que juntos sean uno solo. Y que esto permanezca hasta aún después de mi muert….- pero, a punto de decir la última palabra, la tierra tiembla, empezando a quebrarse, la gente se altera y comienzan a correr hacía algún punto seguro. Midna solo piensa en salvarse, su instinto le decía que huyera, que no se muriera.

Pero un grito la detuvo, una niña estaba a punto de caer, y sin poder evitarlo, se regresó hacia ella, ayuda a la niña a levantarse y cierra sus ojos, concentrando su energía en unir el suelo nuevamente, siente su magia moverse por el suelo y deja de sentir el suelo temblar, logra mirar a la niña alejarse con miedo. Pero ella no tiene tanta magia como antes, como consecuencia el pedazo de tierra donde está ella se desborona y cae al vacío.

Cierra sus ojos, por lo menos su tortura acabaría allí. No más dolor, solo la muerte cercana bajo esas nubes. Su pueblo, y todo el crepúsculo realmente, estaban en los cielos. Y nadie sabía que había bajo esas nubes. Lo que nunca esperó fue sentir un frío. Pero no era el de la muerte, si no uno que nunca esperaba volver a recordar tan vívidamente. Y al abrir sus ojos vuelve a ver ese paisaje, era de noche, pero no había estrellas, estaba lloviendo. Era curioso como las diosas se burlaban de ella. Moriría en el lugar al que había deseado regresar desde hace dos largos años.

-Link- gritó Ilia y el llamado sale rápidamente antes de que ella entrara, mientras se pregunta que hace Ilia a estas horas de la noche mientras afuera llovía a cantaros- Ya era hora – le regaña- ¿Es que no lo has visto? ha caído un meteorito en la fuente de Ordon. Hay que verlo- Link la mira pero no dice nada, nunca lo hace. Perdió las ganas de hacerlo hace mucho tiempo. Caminan hacia la fuente cubiertos por un par una sombrilla e Ilia no para de hablar de lo que hará con ese meteorito, él solo la ignora y recuerda algo. A Midna le gustaba la lluvia. Pasa su mano por el cuello sintiendo el cuero del collar que se hizo con dedicación. Poseía el pedazo más grande del espejo que encontró. El cual apenas lograba medir unos 5 centímetros.

-Mira Link- Ilia señala algo en el agua, pero no es una roca, incluso parecía respirar. Hace a un lado a Ilia y le hace señas de que se quede en la entrada, saca su espada y se acerca al ser. Primero nota su cabello; de un naranja casi imposible de encontrar en Hyrule, porque su pelo parecía estar en llamas; luego ve su ropa, un vestido con algunos puntos más cortos que otros, lleno de runas en un idioma que no entiende; luego ve su piel, azul, y no tiene escamas, no era un zora. Contiene la respiración, no podía ser ella, pero para confirmar sus sospechas retira el cabello que tiene en la cara. Era ella. No había ninguna duda, jamás olvidaría ese rostro, siente algo cálido recorrer una de sus mejillas pero lo ignora, porque encontró lo que había perdido hace tanto. Y abre su boca. Dejando salir su voz, rasposa y casi ni se escucha, pero lo vuelve a hacer y sale más clara. Lo único que dice es su nombre. Y la alza con algo de brusquedad, pero necesita tocarla. Saber que de verdad está ahí y que no es una tonta ilusión, porque estaba cansado de esas pesadillas.

-¿La conoces?- se acerca Ilia algo insegura, nunca había visto un ser tan raro como ese. Link solo la ignora y se concentra en entender por qué ella está así. Tenía varios golpes en el cuerpo pero se notaba que el guardián de Ordon había ayudado a sanarla, y ella respiraba tranquilamente. Solo dormía.- ¿Link?- la chica de pelo corto vuelve a insistir pero el rubio solo le sonríe.

-¿Podrías conseguirme una ropa para ella?- Ilia no entiende nada, pero sabe algo, esa persona es tan importante para Link que logró que su sola presencia acabara con ese voto de silencio que tenía encima desde el final de la batalla contra ese ser oscuro. Asiente y se va hacia su casa, sabiendo que Link llevaría a la chica a la de él.

El héroe, sin tener ninguna idea de cómo subir a la princesa del crepúsculo a su hogar, se queda en un árbol cercano que ayuda a cubrirlos un poco a él y a la chica de la tenue lluvia que aún caía desde esas nubes tan grises. Y aunque el clima no mostrara sus mejores esplendores, para el rubio de tan solo 19 años, era el día más perfecto. El rubio acarició su cabello, era más fino y suave de lo que él creía y pasó lentamente su mano por esa dulce y detallada cara. La chica comienza a reaccionar, así que solo la mira intensamente mientras la chica abría sus ojos, color sangre, lentamente, intentando enfocar su vista.

-¿Link?- los ojos de la chica se vuelven acuosos, y un par de lágrimas se deslizan por sus pálidas y delgadas mejillas azules. El chico solo le sonríe, como era casual en él desde que la había conocido. Y Midna, aún sin poder creer su suerte, se incorpora un poco solo para abrazar con fuerza al chico que le robaba el sueño cada noche, el rubio corresponde el gesto, y ambos se dejan llevar por el momento. Olvidando todo.

Y mientras esa bella escena sucedía a la vista de la pequeña Ilia, esta solo podía pensar en odio y maldad. Era claro el amor que Link le profesaba a ese ser extraño, y era lo que más le dolía. Dejando la ropa en un árbol cercano se fue a su hogar. Pensando en que sería de ella sin el amor de su querido Link.


	3. Capítulo 2: ¿Qué hacer?

Capítulo 2: ¿Qué hacer?

Link había sido muy amable al ofrecerle la cama a Midna, la cual aún intentaba pensar como había llegado a Hyrule; era imposible que lo hubiera hecho cayendo; ignoró esos pensamientos y miró a Link, este estaba durmiendo en un pequeño sillón que tenía en el primer piso. A la princesa siempre le pareció curiosa la casa de Link, tenía un sótano donde guardaba lo que no necesitaba, una sala y una cocina en un mismo piso, en el siguiente un librero y aún más arriba estaba la pequeña cama con una bella vista. Bajando las escaleras Midna se asegura de que el héroe no despierte y sale de la casita en busca de algo para desayunar, al llegar al pueblo Ordon busca con la mirada algún letrero que le indicara cual era la tienda, y aunque algunas partes le eran familiar, no podía recordar la casa que necesitaba. Así se dirige donde una señora que cargaba a un pequeño niño de tal vez dos años.

-¿Es usted de Hyrule?- pregunta algo asombrada la señora, una rubia de tez clara, la cual recuerda haberla visto hace dos años en cinta. –Es que su aspecto no me es familiar.-

-No, soy de muy lejos, ¿podría decirme donde está la tienda?- su voz suena algo irritante pero no estaba acostumbrada a que le hicieran preguntas. Por suerte la señora no insiste más y le señala la tienda. Rápidamente se fue de allí y compra un queso y algo de leche. Cuando se acercaba a la casita del árbol ya Link estaba bajando de ella con una mirada algo asustada pero al ver a la princesa su mirada cambia a otra más relajada.

-Fui por comida, por cierto, agarré algo de tu dinero- dijo Midna riendo un poco.- ¿Pensaste que me iría?- Link sonríe y se acaricia la nuca algo avergonzado, la princesa rueda los ojos y le acaricia el cabello al rubio- Vamos, tenemos mucho de qué hablar.- Después de terminar el desayuno salen a caminar, Midna opta por usar la ropa que Ilia le había dejado, muy parecidas a las de la chica de cabello corto, pero con modificaciones de la princesa. Algo más a su estilo.

Llegando a la fuente de Farone, Midna se sienta y comienza a relatarle lo que le había sucedido, sonríe un poco al ver la mueca que hace Link al saber que se iba a casar y al ver la preocupación que se plasma en su cara por la situación del pueblo crepuscular. –Deberías volver- dice Link pero su voz suena algo débil, como si no lo hubiera querido decir.

-Lo sé, estoy preocupada por lo que pasó, eso no era normal, iré a ver a la princesa Zelda. Talvez ella lo sepa. Necesito volver, no sé en qué estado está mi pueblo- dice hablando algo rápido pero decide relajarse un poco, no le serviría de nada alterarse.

-Te acompañaré- susurra Link y Midna sonríe – Así recordaremos viejos tiempos, princesa.

Después de empacar algunas cosas pasan al pueblo hacia la casa del alcalde Bo, donde le comunican la partida momentánea del rubio y subiéndose, la princesa y el héroe, en Epona, parten a Ciudadela. Ilia lo ve todo y su mente solo piensa en algo "Ella se lo está llevando". El odio la recorre y sale corriendo de la casa tras Link, algo estúpido porque sabía que no lo alcanzaría, pero sus pies llegan hasta la fuente donde ella la encontró. Y deseaba no haberla encontrado, pero sabía que la rabia no la ayudaría para nada. Respira profundamente y limpiándose las lágrimas empezó a irse, pero algo la detuvo.

-Princesa- Impaz interrumpe con lentitud la puerta y Zelda la mira con una sonrisa, una sonrisa que se convierte en una exclamación al saber lo que venía a decir Impaz. Baja corriendo las escaleras y llega a la sala del trono.

-Midna.- dice ella sorprendida pero sonríe y recordando sus modales hace una reverencia, la princesa del Crepúsculo la imita y luego ambas se abrazan con fuerza. No falta mucho para que Zelda sea informada de todo. La princesa de Hyrule les comenta los sueños que ha tenido y los tres tiemblan levemente de miedo.

-Es imposible, yo lo maté con mis propias manos, clavé la espada maestra en su punto débil- niega Link

-Pero si es él o alguien con mayor poder estamos en problemas, otra vez- dice Midna asqueada. -Princesa, ¿podría averiguar también de mi llegada a Hyrule?, dudo que hayan sido las diosas, la verdad.- Zelda asiente y le sonríe.

-De cualquier manera debo averiguar unas cosas, Link, deberías ir por la espada maestra nuevamente. Yo me quedaré en la biblioteca en búsqueda de algo.- Zelda se retira con algo de prisa y Midna se teletransporta con el héroe hasta la arboleda sagrada.

Hace tanto no volvía a respirar este aire tan bendito, piensa Midna y sonríe, ve a Link dirigirse hacia el altar de la espada maestra y la retira con gran facilidad, el corazón del héroe sigue siendo puro y algo dentro de ella se encoge un poco.

–Debemos irnos de nuevo al castillo- dice Midna y Link asiente pero cuando estaban a punto de teletransportarse el cielo se oscurece y una risa profunda y grave empieza a sonar por el lugar, inmediatamente ambos se pusieron en modo defensa. Seis seres de la sombra los rodean con una increíble rapidez. El héroe saca su espada pero antes de partir a uno por la mitad Midna lo detiene -Espera- Link detiene su espada a unos cuantos centímetros del ser de las sombras, y este, aprovechando su oportunidad, clava sus garras en el pecho del héroe.

-Argh, eso dolió –se queja Link viendo las manchas de sangre aparecer en su camisa blanca.

-Lo siento, es solo que estos no son seres de la sombra comunes, son mis sirvientas.- Midna empieza a recitar un viejo hechizo crepuscular que hace brillar a los monstruos, pero no hace ningún efecto

-Ni lo intentes, princesa. – Una voz en el cielo se burla de ella, mientras que los seres de la sombra desaparecen- Esto es solo un recado de mi amo, para que estés informada de lo que ha sucedido en tu reino- la voz se ríe un poco mientas la cara de Midna se convierte en una llena de odio y rencor- Amo ver esa cara de impotencia que tienes, héroe del crepúsculo. –Link baja un poco la mirada, porque era cierto.-Denle un aviso a la princesa Zelda, "El ocaso es nuestro, y aunque entre el día y la noche siempre habrá un corto ocaso, pronto ese tiempo aumentará, y luz y sombras juntas estarán para siempre."- La extraña voz se rio y se dejó de oír. Lágrimas de rabia comienzan a salir de los ojos rubís de Midna, pero se limpia la cara rápidamente y transporta al rubio al castillo, mientras que ella se va al círculo del espejo, en busca de una manera de volver al crepúsculo.

-Link- grita Zelda al ver al héroe aparecer con marcas de garras en su pecho- Déjame curarte.- La princesa comienza a curarle con rapidez mientras Link le relataba lo sucedido.- Ya veo… siento que todo esto apenas empieza-

-Esperemos que no, princesa- susurra Link- Midna se ha ido, aunque no sé a dónde-

-Yo me lo imagino, debe estar buscando como volver a su pueblo, vamos.- La princesa Zelda agarra a Link y los teletransporta al círculo del espejo. Link deja soltar un suspiro, recordaba este lugar, había venido una y otra vez en un año en busca de algo que le llevara a Midna, pero los ancestros que habitaban allí nunca respondieron sus clemencias. Observa detenidamente a la bella princesa del crepúsculo, la cual sostenía entre sus mano uno de los pedazos del espejo, el cual solo medía talvez medio centímetro.

-Princesa- Midna se sorprende y limpia con rapidez su cara.- ¿Se encuentra bien?-

-Estoy bien, Link. Y lo estaría más si dejaras de llamarme así- sonríe levemente y el héroe siente como su corazón se detiene.

-Que tiernos- suena una voz en el aire, una voz que reconocería bien Link.- Me alegra verles, ya que significa que pronto podré matarlos- una chica de cabello rubio y corto, con ojos rojizos y vestimentas dignas de Ordon se inclina frente a ellos- Princesas, es un gusto conocerles.- Luego mira a Link con malicia.- Link, mi héroe.

-¿I…Ilia?- es lo único que sale de su boca.

-¿Te sorprendes?- se ríe, pero su risa es malvada y escalofriante.- Mi lord me ha dado una misión- desaparece y susurra detrás de Link- Al fin seré digna de ti, mi amor- vuelve a reír mientras truenos comenzaron a sonar a través de esas oscuras nubes que se acercaban- Es hora de volver a tu hogar, Princesita del Crepúsculo- se burla y comienza a recitar en hyliano antiguo, una extraña marca Twilight en la palma de la mano izquierda brilla en un azul con aura blanca. Zelda memorizaba todo lo que podía y se mantenía alerta. Millones de pedacitos del espejo del crepúsculo comenzaron a reunirse nuevamente, el trozo que tenía Midna también fue jalado hacia donde se congregaban los otros, pero Link mantuvo la fracción de él. No podía dejar que Ilia lo obtuviera. La chica sigue recitando y todos los fragmentos comienzan a unirse, formando el espejo nuevamente. Hasta que solo queda un pequeño hueco casi en el centro. Ilia, sin darse cuenta, continua pronunciando el ritual y el espejo se posa en su pedestal, pero el portal no se abre.

-¿¡QUÉ?!- grita- Imposible, tenía que funcionar.- Ilia les mira con odio.

-Vaya, al parecer la niña no puede formular bien un simple ritual- se burla Midna con gracia.- Y yo que estaba empezando a darte mi admiración, pero solo eres un inútil juguete de tu amo.

-No te burles de mí, estúpida.- se enfada más y lanza una bola de energía que Link golpea con su espada, protegiendo a Midna a tiempo.- Link, mon amour.- Susurra acercándose a él lentamente, el héroe, sin querer lastimar a nadie, coloca a Midna tras su espalda.- Ven conmigo- sus ojos se vuelven más rojizos y Link empieza a sentir sus parpados pesados. Ilia toca su mejilla con calidez y comienza a caminar hacia atrás, el héroe la sigue.

-No- susurra Midna y Link reacciona, alejándose con rapidez.

-Bien, si así lo quieren, entonces…- deja la frase inconclusa y desaparece. -Observaron el espejo casi entero, no iba a desaparecer de allí. Link esconde con rapidez su trozo dentro de su camisa. Algo que no pasa desapercibido por Zelda.

-Es curioso, el ritual era perfecto, ¿no, Link?- dice la princesa de Hyrule y Link solo se encoje de hombros algo nervioso. La princesa sonríe más.

-Vayámonos de aquí- susurra Midna sin darse cuenta de la conversación, teletransportándolos a los tres al castillo de Hyrule.


	4. Capítulo 3: Mi Reina

Capítulo 3: Mi reina

-Mi reina- Moy se acerca con temor a la reina, un ser con una tez tan blanca como la mismísima nieve, sus ojos como rubís, un cabello rubio, corto y fino como si fuera de oro y un vestido de encajes de un color rojo sangre. –Le hemos traído lo que solicitó- un par de soldados se acercan jalando a Epona, quien relinchaba fuertemente e intentaba escapar.

-Bien hecho, Moy. – Celebra la rubia- Haz hecho un buen trabajo, le diré a los guardias que suelten a tu familia como he prometido, pero, ¿y si hacemos otro trato?- La reina sonríe con malicia.

-¿Qué clase de trato?-

-Uno que le dará a tu familia y a ti las comodidades y protecciones en mi reino.- Moy lo piensa un momento, y estaba seguro de que si no aceptaba su familia moriría en solo intentar salir de Ordon. –A cambio- sigue la rubia- quiero tu máxima lealtad y que seas el jefe de mi escuadrón principal, confiaré en la lealtad que me profeses y, si haces un paso en falso, me encargaré de que lo pagues caro.

-Acepto- dijo el hombre – Seré el capitán del escuadrón. Y…- lo duda solo un momento- le daré mi lealtad.-

-Así se habla- sonríe la reina- Guardias, liberen a la familia de su nuevo capitán y denles la casa que ellos tenían- Moy acompaña a los guardias hasta las cárceles donde su esposa, Juli, y sus dos hijos, Iván y Jeremy, le esperaban con ansias, salieron del castillo y, observando el ocaso que comenzaba a descender sobre Ordon, caminan a su antiguo hogar sin sospechar que la noche que ellos esperaban no llegaría.

-¿Y bien?- dice Midna cuando aparecieron en la biblioteca del castillo.-Link te lo dijo, ¿no?-

\- Si es lo que yo pienso….- Zelda saca un mapa de Hyrule y marca con un círculo un terreno de Hyrule, Latoan.- Alguien tomó toda esta región, debilitó al guardián y los aldeanos entraron en un ocaso sin fin.- Link aprieta los puños- Sé que es tu hogar… Aunque no te lo dije del todo porque no sabía dónde sería, y sin Midna…

-¿Hace cuánto lo…?- dice Link algo enfadado.

-Sucedió hace poco, ya lo sospechaba, pero es solo el inicio-

-Iremos inmediatamente- dice Midna- Si vamos ahora podríamos evitar que el crepúsculo se extienda.- Zelda asiente y observa a Link, pero este estaba con la mirada perdida. -Salvaremos Ordon, Mr. Héroe- ríe Midna y Link la mira con una sonrisa cálida.

-¿Nos vamos, Princesa?- pregunta Link y la Twili asiente.

-Yo me quedaré vigilando que no pase nada más, les avisaré si me entero de algo.- ambos la miran con algo de duda, pero se van, dejando a la princesa de Hyrule con preocupación.

Saliendo de ciudadela, Link saca su silbato de cerámica y llama a Epona, pero esta no viene.- Que extraño- susurra el héroe.

-Da igual, nos teletransportaremos- dice Midna y aparecen en la fuente de Farone.- Lo siento, es lo más cercano que puedo, el campo que protege Latoan es bastante fuerte, alguien debe estar vigilándolo.- en eso la fuente comienza a iluminarse y la deidad de Farone sale de su fuente, el gran mono con su esfera de luz entre sus manos los observa.

-Héroe elegido por las diosas, yendo más al sur, después de mis límites, se encuentra la zona de Latoan. Los Espíritus de la Luz fuimos creados para mantener la paz que ilumina el reino de Hyrule aunque en esos momentos solo éramos tres de nosotros, Eldin, Lanayru y yo, Farone. Cuando una tribu de Intrusos Oscuros que sobresalían en las artes mágicas oscuras trataron de establecer el dominio sobre el Reino Sagrado con el fin de obtener el poder de la Trifuerza, nosotros tres encerramos su poder en las sombras fundidas y las mantuvimos en secreto, pero uno de ellos logró obtener uno de los cuatro trozos, llevándoselo a su nuevo hogar, el crepúsculo. Pedazo que después fue devuelto a nuestras tierras a través de la Princesa de ese lugar. Y siendo casi destruidas por aquel ser malvado.

-Espera- dice Midna, quien se sentía algo mareada.- Yo morí allí, Ganondorf las destruyó todas.

-Gobernante y descendiente de los Oscuros, la magia no se crea ni se destruye, solo se transforma.-

-Entonces esa magia tan antigua aún existe…- susurra anonada, aún podía salvar su mundo, era lo que pensaba.

-Héroe del Crepúsculo sin fin y de la tierra de Luz, debes desterrar por completo esa maldad que habita en la región de Latoan, y salvar a su guardián. Después, vuelvan a venir y podré ayudarles con aquella inmunda magia. Que las diosas los acompañen y… lamento el daño causado- desaparece, mientras Midna cae al agua, inconsciente.

-¡Princesa!-

-Mi reina- se acerca Moy- se han visto a dos intrusos en la fuente de Farone.-

-Bien, mantenga a los escuadrones alerta- dice sigue mirándose al espejo.- ¿Cómo está mi padre?- pregunta.

-Él ya se encuentra mejor, mi reina, pero si saliera del calabozo…-

-Jamás lo vuelvas a mencionar, Moy.- enfatiza- Ahora vete.

-Sí, mi reina-

Media hora después Midna despierta, su piel aún se veía algo clara y su cabello aún no había obtenido todo su color naranja, pero estaba sintiéndose mejor, seguramente Farone se había encargado de curarle.

-Midna- dice Link al verla despertar- Perdón, princesa- Midna rueda los ojos- ¿Cómo se encuentra?-

-Link, pareciera que no me conoces, estuvimos bastantes meses juntos y en eso solo me decías Midna, hasta que te enteraste de que era una estúpida princesa. Y recuerdo que pasé regañándote por eso.-se cruza de brazos algo indignada, lo que hace que Link ría un poco.

-Lo siento- le sonríe.

-Vamos, ya me siento mejor, es solo que la luz de Farone me debilita un poco- La Twili se levanta y comienza a caminar hasta los límites de Farone, donde una gran muralla oscura con miles de símbolos los detiene.

-¿Volveré a ser un lobo al entrar?- pregunta Link y Midna se ríe. La princesa entra tranquilamente y Link se queda esperando, de la nada, un brazo de cabello lo jala hacia adentro. Empieza a sentir un dolor terrible por todo su cuerpo, grita, pero solo sale un aullido.

-Hola, lobito- dice Midna, la Midna que había pasado toda la aventura con él. Porque se había transformado en una duendecilla. Sin importarle tanto eso, deja que ella se monte en su lomo. Cruzan con cautela el bosque, el héroe se acostumbra con algo de rapidez su nuevo cuerpo y sonríe interiormente, añorando los viejos tiempos con la pequeña Midna. Pasan por la fuente en la cual Latoan ni se ve y llegan a la casa de Link, donde ven a un bokoblin vigilando la entrada a Ordon. La bestia gruñe pero Midna le silencia con rapidez. –No queremos que se den cuenta.- susurra y le guía al alto pasto. En eso llega Moy acompañado de dos seres de la sombras.

-Rápido, debemos asegurarnos de que nadie entre- dice caminando hacia el bosque, el bokoblin que vigilaba la entrada al pueblo se va tras ellos.

-Ese tipo se me hace familiar- dice Midna, Link la ignora, algo decepcionado de lo más cercano que tenía a un padre, y llegan al pueblo. No había cambiado nada, solo que en donde antes era la casa del alcalde, ahora se encontraba un tercer piso.- ¿Qué sucede acá? Tengo un mal presentimiento, Link. Iremos con cuidado.-

Un relincho hizo que el lobo corriera como nunca, ignorando todas las flamas de luz que eran el alma de las personas, y llega al rancho. Epona, su fiel compañera, estaba sufriendo por los latigazos de un bokoblin. Sin dudarlo, Link lo derriba y mata con rapidez.

-Link- dice Epona- gracias, Ilia se ha vuelto loca.- relincha y Midna le presta atención.

-Tuve que haberlo sospechado, es una trampa- susurra.

-Tal vez…- ríe Ilia llegando con el escuadrón principal, Moy mira la bestia con sorpresa.

-Nos ve.- es todo lo que Midna dice, le hace una seña a Epona para que salga corriendo, esta lo hace y de paso derriba a algunos monstruos.

-Eres espantosa en todas tus formas, no sé ni porque Link te ama.- Ambos se sorprenden.-Oh, no lo sabías- afirma- Da igual, él me amará. Él pertenece acá, princesa.-

-Tú no eres nadie para imponer lo que Link quiera hacer.- es todo lo que dice, aunque en su mirada hay miles de maldiciones para la chica de Ordon.

-Claro que sí. Tu no eras la que estuviste cuidando de Link desde niña, la que siempre estuvo allí para él, no eras esa joven que se sentía impotente por no poder ayudarle en esa maldita aventura, no fuiste quien intentó día a día sacarle de esa depresión desde el día final de la guerra. No viste a Link destrozado. Yo sí, yo le merezco. Tú nunca lo harás. Mátenla- susurra al final y todo el escuadrón principal se lanza al ataque. Link no duda en comenzar a asesinar a todo el que se le acerque a él o a Midna. La princesa ayuda con bolas de energía y su cabello garra. Pero empieza a no ser suficiente.

-Estoy harta de ti, princesa del crepúsculo.- Ilia le lanza una extraña bola de energía que le da justo en el pecho a la duendecilla al estar deshaciéndose de uno de los bokoblin. Esta la mira con sorpresa antes de dejar de flotar y caer al suelo en un golpe seco. Link se detiene y se coloca al frente de Midna. Gruñe a todo el que se acerca.- Ríndete, Link. Soy invencible ahora- ríe a carcajadas y Link monta en su lomo a Midna, para luego huir de ahí.

-¿Debemos seguirles?- dice Moy pero ella niega. "Ojalá Link pueda ayudarnos" piensa mientras le ve huir.

Link llega a la fuente de Latoan, donde ve a Epona quien le mira algo preocupada, y coloca a la princesa en el agua, comienza a implorar, esperando a que el espíritu de Latoan tenga clemencia y la cure. Entonces, el espíritu sale de su descanso en solo pocos fragmentos de luz.

-Héroe elegido por las diosas, mi poder no es ni el mínimo y un extraño veneno le recorre con rapidez. Si deseas salvarla, debes jurar que harás lo que te ordenemos.- Link asiente con rapidez- devuélveme la luz robada, sabes lo que debes hacer.- le da el racimo de luz y desaparece.

Link no lo duda y corre por el bosque y el pueblo, capturando los insectos de luz y eliminando a todo bokoblin que se le acercara. –Deténganlo- gritaba Ilia, la cual no era capaz de atacar a su primer amor. Pero la bestia de ojos azules solo podía pensar en una cosa, Midna, su Midna, estaba muriendo. Él no había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerla…

Logra recolectar toda la luz y esta empieza a esparcirse por la región, devolviéndola a su estado natural, y la bestia se vuelve hombre. –Midna- Link corre a su encuentro y la mira con dolor. Su cabello era opaco, casi gris y su piel cada vez se volvía más clara. Había vuelto a su forma original y casi no respiraba, lo cual hacía que el héroe se desesperara cada vez más.

-Valiente joven, prometo mi palabra si prometes la tuya, la vida de la chica que siempre te acompañó por la vida de esta joven a la cual le profesas tus sentimientos-

-¿Matar a Ilia?- susurra Link.

-Debe comprender, joven guerrero, que el alma de ese ser está corrompida y…-pero Link le detiene, no puede dejar a Midna morir, y aunque aún no sabe cómo, salvará la de Ilia.

-Salva a Midna-

-¿Es esa la decisión que deseas?- Link solo asiente y entonces Latoan, en su forma de cabra de Ordon, se introduce en la princesa, Midna grita de dolor, ya que la luz está dentro de ella pero rápidamente Latoan sale y desaparece.

Después de un tiempo, Midna comienza a dar signos de mejora.

-Gracias a las diosas- susurra Link alzándola suavemente. En eso escucha el grito de los Bokoblin, estaban cerca. Debían ocultarse, le dice a Epona que se aleje, que vaya a Kakariko. Esta se va con rapidez y, con dificultad, el héroe lleva a Midna a la entrada secreta de la fuente y tapa la abertura con varias ramas, los bokoblin entran pero al no ver a nadie se van con rapidez. La lluvia empieza a aparecer y el héroe decide quedarse allí protegiéndola con su propio calor.

-¿Dónde están?- dice Ilia chillando, pero el Bokoblin de la segunda armada solo niega, en un acto de furia lo mata y con una explosión leve este ser se convierte en sombras- No importa, si él se apresura… pronto nadie nos detendrá- empieza a reír a carcajadas.


End file.
